


Two Lives Down

by ARSONjST



Series: Hybrid AU [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Wings, Hybrid AU, Serious Injuries, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARSONjST/pseuds/ARSONjST
Summary: Tubbo had only initially been scared about losing a life, but when the inconsistencies with his wings begin to stack up, his trouble grows.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Series: Hybrid AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Two Lives Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a NEW AU!!! :D!!  
> Welcome the Hyrbids AU, which will basically just be a retelling of the Dream SMP but I add angst by making everyone hybrid.
> 
> This fic features Bee!Tubbo and Moobloom!Tommy, so enjoy that :)

No one needed to worry.

No, no, absolutely no one needed to worry about Tubbo. He was fine, he was always fine. He never did anything wrong or bad or ever needed help,  _ ever _ . He was fine. Tubbo was fine.

Despite everything that had happened in the last four hours, Tubbo thought he was fine. Sure, his back hurt a bit more than usual, and his wings hadn’t been able to lift him whilst they’d been in the tunnels he’d cautiously constructed, but he chalked it off to exhaustion from the respawning process. As they sat on the grassy hill, Tommy carefully threaded his fingers with Tubbo’s, shifting so they were touching just enough to say ‘I’m here.' Tommy’s vibrant blue eyes stared at the sunset as it fell before them, basking the sky in a perfect gold gleam. Tubbo’s eyes glanced towards the younger boy, afraid of what to say. He didn’t want to worry Tommy over himself, even though he knew his best friend would dote over him anyway. His wings were  _ fine _ . Despite all the battles they’d been through, the burning of his house, the first explosion of L’Manburg, the wings had stayed. They had to be fine.

As he shifted, a sharp pain ran up his spine and caused him to stiffen. His wings had never caused any sort of feeling like that. They burned with a fire he didn’t recognize, and it only made his stomach drop lower and lower into his stomach. He tried shifting to get rid of the pain, but it only increased. Now Tubbo wasn’t confident his wings had made it through his execution. Tubbo felt the cold wind brush his bare arms (right, the bandages Niki’d put on him had to be exposed,) and he leaned against Tommy for warmth and to try and take the pressure of his most likely tattered wings. He had to keep his mind off of it, it hurt too much when he thought about it. At the feeling of his best friend properly leaning on him, the Moobloom hybrid turned his head, pollen flicking off the yellow flora on his head and landing on Tubbo’s pale skin. The bee closed his eyes, his antenna drooping.

“What’s wrong?” Tommy murmurs softly in a low tone. He's using a voice he'd reserved for Tubbo and it’s one the brunette would usually cherish, but today it just makes him feel _sick_. He tries shifting again and this time a searing pain covers his wings and his back, causing him to grunt and gasp at the feeling. His burn scars hurt less than whatever this was.

“Tubbo?” Again, the soft voice speaks, a hand gently pushing the brunette back to look him in the eyes. Tubbo can’t escape now, he knows he can't use his usual lie of ‘I’m just tired, I haven’t had any honey today’ when Tommy’s the equivalent of a flower field directly next to him. Tommy would just laugh and say ‘buzz around with those wings of yours!’ and  _ fuck _ , Tubbo’s crying out of fear now. He isn’t sure what to say.

“Tubbo, _Tubbo_ , what’s going on?” Tommy’s a bit louder now, but the honey-sweet voice is still there. Tubbo’s stomach twists as a jerk of pain rolled down his body and he managed to squeak out a soft,

“My wings.” 

Tubbo ends up caving in on himself, ducking his head out of fear of assessing the damage himself and curling in on his stomach to try and subdue some of the pain he felt. Unspokenly understanding, Tommy gingerly moves, his hand slowly pushes on Tubbo’s shoulder until the small but powerful wings expose themselves. By Tommy’s hitched breath, Tubbo can tell it’s not good.

“What? How bad is it?” Tubbo asks fervently, trying to turn before the pain stops him. There’s a soft grip on his back and Tommy’s eyes begin to water at the sight. Tubbo, who’s fluttered his wings and grinned at the sight of the little yellow dandelion or sunflowers that grew on Tommy’s head occasionally, now sat with broken wings to his name. Torn, directly up the middle, there wasn’t anything Tommy knew  _ he  _ could salvage. Technoblade had done this and even though Tommy knew he’d never be able to beat the Piglin hybrid in a fight, he secretly wished he was able to take the bastard’s lives without lifting a finger.

“Tommy, please say  _ something _ ,” Tubbo whispered, his eyes staring forward as the last remains of their perfect golden sunset fell beneath the mountain.

“They’re ruined.” He whispered back, the light tone returning. Tubbo’s breathing hitched again and this time a sob rippled out of his throat as he leaned onto Tommy for stability. The blonde provided it without question, his fingers running alongside the sensitive thin wings. He had no idea who to ask help from, but he’d give everything in his possession for Tubbo to have his wings again. He’d give anything. Even his own discs. He’d pick Tubbo’s smile over those wings  _ every fucking time _ . He just wanted to see his best friend's joyful grin again, but it suddenly felt so far out of reach as the suns hopeful golden glow was gone, leaving the shells of two once lively boys to sit upon a grassy hill only feet away from the cause of their fall from grace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, pop on over to my tumblr (@ arson-lst) to find more about this AU :D!


End file.
